Don't ask
by im-a-troll
Summary: With Amos missing and the Daut fading the Kane's are left with no other option but to follow the letter left by their uncle to a new world they could never imagine. But their are consequences to breaking the rules and the magicians and demi-gods are about to learn them. After BOO and TSS. Ignore other crossovers(Sobek and Serapis) T for Tyson :P


_**So my lovelies, to you who don't know me I am troll :P. Over a year ago I cut myself off from Fanfiction but due to recent events (my devastation over BOO) I have returned new and (hopefully) better than ever.**_

_My dearest Carter and Sadie,_

_If you two are reading this something has happened to me to prevent me from telling you this information in person. For this inconvenience I am sorry. You must have enough trust in me however to understand that everything you're about to read is true._

_There is a reason that there are rules against magicians going to Manhattan. I'm afraid that I am going to have to ask you two to break those rules. You see Egypt was not the only ancient civilization to survive. There are others out there with their own ways of life, enemies, and Gods. We have for a long time managed to avoid war by simply avoiding one another. I fear that now that the only way to avoid war is to seek out our old enemies in hope of new allies._

_I cannot tell you everything you need to know because I myself have little knowledge of these people but there is someone who hopefully can._

_From this point be wary of who you trust, Amos_

_Empire State Building _

_Manhattan, New York_

_600th floor_

Percy had figured that after years of monster attacks, fighting on the front line of TWO wars, and losing countless people he cared about while doing it that he was finally done with all of this torment. Apparently the fates didn't agree.

It had been months since the war against Gaia and it looked like everything was starting to reverse back to normal. The Camp Half-blood had been repaired and everyone in it. Yet there was still an underlining sadness that had settled over the camp. An unspoken grief that no hammer or bandage could fix.

But life goes on as it always has and demi-gods were no exception. Besides Percy had more pressing issues at hand-like not failing his finials. Annabeth's tutoring sessions had helped but his confidence was still dangerously low. The sleepless nights didn't help. An army of monsters would have been easier than this any day.

"Percy" His mom called from the kitchen "Annabeth's here"

He opened his eyes slowly as he processed what his mom had said before he shot up and looked at the clock. _8:14 _it read. After a few seconds of silent Greek curses he hurried grabbing the first thing he saw and ran to the bathroom. Five minutes later he walked into the living room to find a very annoyed looking Annabeth.

After catching a cab on the a-millionth try, getting stuck in traffic, and finally just getting out and running the rest of the day they finally saw Goode High School in all its glory. Percy for once was actually glad to see the school at least it meant that his girlfriend would stop glaring at him. She REALLY didn't like being late for school.

As they walked through the front doors they immediately heard the screeching of Mrs. Holly, the school hall monitor.

"YOU ARE LATE! REPORT TO IMMEDIATELY." She screeched so loudly that she was more of a disturbance than them. Percy wanted to say so but figured that wouldn't being earning him any brownie points. So obediently they went to see the attendance manager only to find that she already had a group of kids surrounding her. 2 boys and 2 girls from what Percy could see from the backs of their heads. One of the girls had fair skin with coppery colored hair to match completely opposite with the darker skin and straight black hair of her friend. The third mystery kid was a boy that looked ready to be called away to some battle or something. Even from a distance it was easy to tell that he was fit and the low buzz cut just topped it off. The last o- as if sensing their presence he turned around and Percy could fell Annabeth's had slid into his. It wasn't hard to see why. The last one was also dark skinned but he had dark curly hair verses his friends. Percy locked eyes with the newcomer but instead of feeling the joy he wanted to all he felt was anger. It bubbled up in him ready to burst forth and from the looks of it the boy in front of him was having the same thoughts. He felt like taking riptide out and slashing the boy into pieces.

_Where did that come from? _He thought.

Quickly he pulled his eyes from the boy and spun around heading start for the door. It was only second before he felt Annabeth beside him. They walked silently to the schools entrance and pushed the doors to the outside. Together they stood there before Annabeth spoke up.

"Percy" She said. And with that one word all the madness that had overwhelmed him washed away. He looked at her and felt the urge to pull her to him and kiss her right there for the whole world to see.

"Percy, what happened in there? When you looked at that boy…" Her voice trailed off. "I don't know-"

"Well, well I guess there is a first time for everything." Percy joked. Annabeth glared but was having a hard time keeping the smile off her face. Her stare turned serious.

"As I was saying there was something off in there." She continued.

"Don't tell me the world is about to end. Again." He groaned. But he couldn't deny it. Something was off. Something that made him even more nervous than his finals.

**Okay everyone. I really hope this is okay. But if it's not please tell me what I can do to make it better! This really is the last time I've actually written something in a long time so I'm ready to make some adjustments. Or you know you can also tell me it's great! Either way any feedback would help even a 'good work'.**

**Also I'm hoping to interest someone in a sort-of job offer. I'm looking to recruit a beta reader of sorts. Someone that can read chapters before they go out and give good feedback but can also help keep me and the story on track. Ah it's good to be back. Till next time –troll :P**


End file.
